Lancelot (Powerhouse411)
Sir Lancelot (Romaji: Ransurotto; Kana: ランスロット) is a major character of Blue Days. He is a Sapphire-ranked Holy Knight of the Kingdom of Erin, the instructor and paramour of the Holy Knight apprentice Richeldis, and one of the few demon clansmen whom managed to avoid being sealed at the climax of the Holy War. At the behest of Queen Hibernia Erin herself, he established a garrison of knights in the ancient and long-abandoned temple of Eriu near the village of Milesia and then began an investigation of a rumor about a dragon... Personality and Relationships Personality For the most part, Lancelot is a bitter and dour pessimist. Lancelot is dissatisfied with his past. He loathes the fact that he is devoid of any knowledge of how or why his mother died, and he is troubled by his ignorance about the identity and nature of his father. In addition, Lancelot wishes that his father had been apart of his life and that his mother had not died as abruptly or as early. Because of this, Lancelot empathizes with those without parents and envies those with parents. Lancelot is neither humorous nor playful. He does not make or understand jokes, and he does not engage in celebrations or entertainments of any kind or sort. He is strict with everyone and serious about everything. Consequently, he is somewhat of a killjoy. For he will not hesitate to spoil anyone and everyone's fun. However, notably, he is a bit less of a sourpuss when he is fighting or sparring. As combat is one of the few things — if not the only thing — in life that he seems to enjoy. Lancelot has no faith in or hope for anyone or anything. He always believes that the worst is going to happen, and he always sees the worst in people. He does not trust anyone or even anything but himself, and he does not believe that anyone or even anything trusts him. He views justice as a charade and love as a delusion. As such, his worldview is as bleak and dark as they come. However, in spite of all that, he is respectful of and obedient towards both the letter and spirit of the law. In addition, he does not hesitate to fulfill his duties and is loath to either break a promise or dishonor an agreement. He is determined to never engage in any betrayal of any kind, and he reserves deception for the battlefield and the battlefield alone. To put it simply, Lancelot is not just a resentful and severe defeatist. He is a resentful and severe defeatist with PRINCIPLES thank you very much! Relationships WIP History Lancelot is a member of the Demon Clan. 3000+ years ago, during the Holy War, he was born during one of Stigma's raids on the villages of the Demon Clan. During the raid, a Stigma fairy witnessed his birth and then the death of his parents at the hand of a member of the Goddess Clan. Subsequently, when the goddess attempted to slay him, the fairy struck the goddess down and then took him in. Afterward, the fairy raised Lancelot as her son. As the fairy did so, the fairy taught him that he was a fairy rather than a demon. As a result, he grew up under the belief that he was a fairy rather than a demon. Notably, when the Goddess Clan sacrificed their bodies in order to seal the Demon Clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, the fairy sacrificed her life in the casting of a spell that prevented him from being sealed within the Coffin of Eternal Darkness with the rest of the Demon Clan. Needless to say, Lancelot was extremely saddened and greatly shocked by the fairy's death. 3000 years later, more out of boredom and a desire to entertain himself with combat and war than any interest in fighting for and protecting others, Lancelot would enlist into the Holy Knights of Erin. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment B Magical Powers Main Article: Fairywater * Fairywater「''Romaji'': Fuearīuōta; Kana: フェアリーウォータ」- Is the magical power of Lancelot. It allows him to generate and manipulate water. * Flame of Purgatory (Romaji: Rengoku no Honō; Kanji: 煉獄の炎) - Is a magical power that Lancelot derives from his status as a member of the Demon Clan. Lancelot is able to generate and manipulate the Flames of Purgatory, which are dark and eternal flames with the property of negating their victims' abilities to magically recover from their burns. * Power of Darkness (Romaji: Yami no Chikara; Kanji: 闇の力) - Is a magical power that Lancelot derives from his status as a member of the Demon Clan. Lancelot is able to generate and manipulate a sort of malleable and tangible darkness. ** Demonic Regeneration (Romaji: Yōsaisei; Kanji: 妖再生) - Is an application of the Power of Darkness rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of an ability and more of a technique. In order to perform a Demonic Regeneration, Lancelot will utilize the Power of Darkness to mend and stitch up his wounds. Equipment Main Article: Arondight * Arondight「''Romaji'': ???; Kana: ???」- Is a shortsword in Lancelot's possession. It exhibits a magical power which allows its wielder to augment and manipulate the light that is reflected by water; as a result, its wielder can utilize it as a means of endowing any body of water with an illusory appearance. Main Article: Joyous Gard * Joyous Gard「''Romaji'': ???; Kana: ???」- Is a suit of armor in Lancelot's possession. It exhibits a magical power which allows its wearer to teleport from one body of water to another body of water. Power Level Trivia * WIP... Navigation WIP.... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Demon Clan Category:Males Category:Holy Knights Category:Sapphire-rank Holy Knights